


Baby Troubles

by Vanfu



Series: Girl Gang [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Girl Gang AU, Toecutter Girl Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Joanie makes a huge decision all on her own that changes the gang forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyb0yblue (sillyboyblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/gifts).



> It's still a little messy but please enjoy!

Joanie knew she had to tell someone sooner or later. It had been over two weeks since she found out the news. She tried different tests to make sure the answer was true. Joanie wanted to tell Toecutter first but she had no idea how she would react. After a lot of thought, she decided to place her trust in Bubba. They have never been on great terms but Bubba was the best at reading body language and judging a situation. If anyone could handle telling Toecutter the news it was her.

The whole gang was gathered around a bonfire on a lonely beach. Everyone seemed to be in a happy mood. Joanie looked over to Bubba who stood a few feet away. Fire casted shadows on her face making her like a revengeful goddess. Joanie took a deep breathe before going to Bubba's side.

"Bubba, can I talk to you," Joanie asked softly. "Alone."

* * *

"I think, no, I know I'm pregnant," Joanie stated. The two women had walked farther down the beach, the bonfire still giving them a faint light to see by.

"Do you know who the father is?" Bubba asked calmly.

"No. I choose business men that were on travel for work because I know they'd stay clean for their wives."

"Why'd you do it?" Bubba had no ill will in her voice.

"Toecutter keep talking so passionately about wanting to make beautiful babies together, that I," Joanie chocked on her words, "I thought I'd do good by really giving her one. Now I'm not so sure. I don't know how she's going handle this."

Joanie was surprised when Bubba embraced her. They have been intimate together many times before but they did it for Toecutter's pleasure more then their own.

"I want you to get packed up and get some sleep. We'll leave as soon as we can after I talk to Toecutter in the morning."

"Why do we have leave?"

"It's only be for a few day, it will give her a chance to process the information. If you're positive about having this baby, you need to be as stress free as possible."

* * *

It was morning and Joanie waited on on her bike for Bubba. She was busy explaining the situation to Toecutter, followed by a lot yelling. When Toecutter tried to walk towards Joanie, Bubba punched her hard in gut making her fall to her knees. Bubba calmly returned to her bike. The two women took off before Toecutter could recover.

They arrived at a decent motel one town over. Joanie didn't have the courage to ask where Bubba had gotten the money for them to stay there for a whole week. After they had settled into their room, Bubba excused herself to go and get some groceries. She suggested Joanie clean up while she was gone.

Joanie stepped out of the shower feeling calmer already. She dressed in only a tank and a pair of underwear. It felt nice to be able to dress down for once and not having to worry about needing to jump on a bike at any given moment. Joanie, for a brief second, wondered what it would be like to ride with a baby in tow.

She pushed it from her mind, Bubba had told her to relax and that's the least Joanie could do after she had taken the trouble of dealing with Toecutter. Joanie laid down on one of the beds, a towel wrapped around her wet hair. What was she to do for a week besides counting down the days when she'd be able to see Toecutter again.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell was she thinking sleeping around with men!" Toecutter shouted, making the pain in her gut hurt worse. "Am I not good enough for her anymore? I should hunt down every man that touched my girl and castrate them."

Toecutter was furious after she recovered from Bubba's punch. Bubba and Joanie were given enough time that it was impossible for Toecutter to follow them even if Nightrider had not taken a knife to her bike's tires. The rest of the gang took off a while ago to give her and Nightrider some time alone.

Toecutter knew better then to even think about touching Nightrider's bike without permission. She still remembers the night her friend stabbed a man who had. They continued to drink their bottles of beer while they watched the man bleed out in the parking lot. The joint the two were at was in the middle of nowhere, it didn't even have a phone. The other few patrons didn't blink an eye at the violent act. It seemed they all knew this would happen to the man one day.

Nightrider has always been a violent person without filters but now she was holding back and that scared Toecutter even more. They rarely talked about their lives before they met. They just knew there was some deep seated reason they were this way and didn't question it.

"You realize you're not the victim in this situation, right?" Nightrider finally said looking down at Toecutter who sat in the sand. Toecutter fought the sudden urge to run, she stayed put though. Nightrider continued when no answer was given. "Do you have any idea how Joanie feels? I bet she thought she did good, but as always she got yelled at! Do you have any idea how it feels to never be good enough?"

"I," Toecutter never finished that thought, the look in Nightrider's eyes stopping her.

"Be more careful what you tell that poor girl next time. That's all I have to say."

"That's surprisingly thoughtful coming from you."

"Well maybe it hits a little too close to home, okay?"

Then the conversation was over. They waited in silence for the other girls to return. Toecutter had hope for news about Bubba and Joanie but everyone was tight lipped and only spoke in private with Nightrider.

* * *

"You have to eat."

Joanie sat on the motel bed, staring at a sandwich on the nightstand Bubba had made for her. Her stomach became tied up in knots again after she had woken from her short nap and she did not feel like eating.

"Come on. We didn't have breakfast and you need to eat something," Bubba said sitting down next to Joanie. She pulled she close, resting the girl's head on her shoulder. Bubba was surprised at herself for how quickly she changed her attitude towards Joanie. Before she had seen her as just any sweet thing on Toecutter's arm but, now things were different, she could see that this girl really did love their leader.

"I hate to bring this up again. Are you sure on keeping this child?" Bubba asked a second time. Joanie nodded yes against Bubba. "Then you're going to have to eat for yourself and the baby."

She pulled away from the blonde and turned her eyes back towards the sandwich, now seeing it in a strange new light. Joanie took small, slow bites but Bubba didn't complain. She had ran into the other girls on her way back from the grocery store. They all swear never to speak a word to Toecutter about what was going now before the week was through. They would speak only to Nightrider. Bubba had to take care of Joanie until then, making sure the girl didn't go running off like some Juliet to her trashy Romeo. 


End file.
